Partners 4
by BlueJuvenal
Summary: Morgan the witch and her Muggle cousin, James, prepare for their partnership by learning about each other.


**I**

James entered the round chamber and took a seat near the back, between the two torches on the wall. As deep as he knew he was in the ground, he was impressed by the amount of warmth he felt walking through the levels of the complex. Out of the hundred or so justice professionals he passed, he was the only one wearing a dark suit and tie. James found it odd that for someone who never tried to stand out much in life, he had carved for himself an incredibly unique foothold.

He tugged at the white sash hooked around his shoulder and made sure his gold insignia brooch held it firm. The wooden door on his left opened again, and in walked James' cousin, Morgan. Without a word to him, she walked to the other seat along the back stone wall. James thought her white sash and gold brooch looked much more natural in conjunction with her emerald robes. He scratched his head and considered humorously maybe he didn't know how far in over his head he actually was.

The large, double doors at the front of the chamber opened, and three witches and two wizards entered and took seats facing James and Morgan. All were decorated in ivory robes, maroon sashes, and large brooches. James noticed how aged their faces looked, as if a thousand storms had beaten against them. A white-haired wizard with an enormous beard sat at a point in the front and cleared his throat once all his colleagues behind were situated.

"Good morning."

"Good morning sir." James and Morgan replied in unison.

"Agent James McBride, we, the Starshape of Leadership of the United States League of Aurors, are summoned today in cooperation with the United States Department of Justice to formally request you to assume duties in alignment with the perpetuation of law and peace. Are you familiar with these duties?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you aware, that as the first and to date only Muggle joint operations officer, you will be responsible to the League as well as the Federal Bureau of Investigation?"

"Yes, sir.

"Lieutenant Westerling, please stand."

Morgan rose from her seat.

"According to the available evidence, you have committed acts of heroism, risking self for the joyful and tranquil maintenance of wizarding society. Will you refute this evidence?"

"No, sir."

"According to the available evidence, you have performed exceptional magic with the intent and result of preserving life and ensuring the high value of justice. Will you refute this evidence?"

"No, sir."

"Are you aware that the United States League of Aurors considers it a privilege to have you within its ranks?"

Morgan flushed. James knew she couldn't help herself. "No, sir."

There was a brief smattering of laughter from the Starshape. The chief wizard continued.

"Well, we do, and to do honor to this privilege, we the Starshape of Leadership hereby promote you to the field rank of Captain." The wizard raised his brass-handled wand, pointed it at Morgan, and gave a flick; Morgan's Auror brooch immediately sprouted triangular edges and now resembled the sun.

"Congratulations, Captain Westerling. May you continue to serve the causes of magic with vigilance and courage. You may be seated."

Morgan sat down.

"Agent McBride and Captain Westerling, it is the decision of this Starshape that you two shall remain field partners and be the facilitators of coordination between the FBI and the USLA. Should any conflict arise that cannot be resolved between you, you both shall report to your individual superiors. Agent McBride, should you have any questions regarding wizarding law and its applications, you will look to Captain Westerling for answers. It is the sincerest hope of this Starshape and Aurors the nation over that your partnership shall benefit all peoples who desire harmony and order. Agent McBride, do you object to this proposal?"

"No, sir."

"Captain Westerling?"

"No, sir."

"Then rise, the both of you, and may reason always be your guide. Dismissed."

**II**

James followed Morgan out of the chamber through a series of halls into a small square office. The walls were lined with bookshelves, with spaces set between for oil lamps. In the middle of the floor were two desks facing each other, one with many scrolls and pictures, the other bare. James noticed that the photographs moved; Morgan and her husband, Confessor, were together in one, smiling, touching, sharing a silent joke. Another featured Circe, their daughter, and yet others displayed images of unfamiliar witches and wizards.

"So this is your office?" James asked.

Morgan sat down. "No. It is _our_ office. If your presence is ever needed here at headquarters, you are welcome to use that desk."

James rolled out the chair and sat down. "Thank you."

Morgan smiled. "So what did you think of Chief Glover?"

James smiled back. "I'm not sure. He seemed. .majestic."

Morgan laughed. "Ferdinand is actually a very sweet man. When he retires from the Starshape, the League will certainly miss him."

James tapped his fingers against the dark wood. "So what exactly is this 'Starshape'?"

"Auror leadership consists of five executives. As a collective they issue directives and guide the whole USFA. Within their ranks a chain of command exists in the shape of a star. The topmost point is the Chief, followed by two senior directors and two junior directors. When the top point is vacant, a new Chief is selected from either of the two senior executives through a voting process. Once the new Chief assumes command, he or she decides how best to fill out the missing points of the 'star'."

James nodded. "When I first heard the word, I thought it was 'Starship'."

Morgan laughed again and relaxed her shoulders. She looked at James steadily. After a few seconds her face became serious.

"James, I know you are aware of this, but just so there's no misunderstanding, your indirect appointment to the League is no whimsical decision. Our recent adventures have caused a stir. Glover believes, along with his directors, that your position will not only disentangle Muggle legal issues, but will help forge a new and brighter path for Muggle/wizard relations."

James looked steadily back at Morgan. "Are relations all that bad as they stand?"

Morgan breathed out and relaxed her lips. "It's strange, isn't it? We both share the same planet, often interacting, and yet in so many areas Muggles and wizards seem hopelessly distant from each other." Morgan stood up and began pacing. "However, the fact is that the world is changing around us. With Muggle technology where it is today, not only is knowledge of events disseminated at a breathtaking rate, but personal information as well. Witches and wizards are finding it harder and harder to keep themselves hidden from their Muggle brethren. Some magical theorists believe it is only a matter of time before the entire statute of secrecy is thrown out the window. If that ever happens, there will be friction, and that friction can be smoothed down with the help of a facilitator."

Morgan paused. James blinked. "And here I was thinking I was only going to help you nab a thief or two."

Morgan sat down again. "You will, but don't you see what our partnership might mean down the road? We would be examples of cooperation and coexistence to the whole human race!"

James looked at his cousin's tattoo. He knew how fond he was of Morgan. From the first day they met, they had without hesitation risked their lives for each other. Professionally, he collaborated better with Morgan than any of his fellow agents at the Bureau. James agreed with her methods, her strategies, her taste in beers, and he liked to believe he shared her determination and bravery. Her enthusiasm for the grandiose, however, was something he had yet adapted to. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"I still think it's best if we tackle one case at a time."

Morgan bowed her head. "Agreed. But before we can do that, there are. .steps we must complete."

"Steps?"

**III**

Morgan led James into the marble cell and locked the door behind her. The room was completely devoid of furniture except for two chairs and a small table in between with a candle burning on top of it. She understood the necessity of this function, and yet her stomach continued to churn. She wondered how James would react to her instructions.

Morgan walked behind one of the chairs. "I am going to explain why we're here, but before I do, I do not want you to interrupt me with any protestations."

James looked at her curiously. "Okay."

Morgan took a deep breath. "When two Aurors become partners, they participate in a bonding ritual. Knowledge of both body and mind is shared. No secrets remain hidden. To ensure total competence in the field, the Aurors must be one with each other. The goal of the partnership is the creation of justice, a non-personal, objective value, and therefore personal issues are deemed irrelevant. Even though you're a Muggle, I still believe our bonding is absolutely warranted. Do you understand me?

James blanched and something on his cheek flickered. He remained silent. Morgan pressed on relentlessly.

"Do you understand what I am going to ask you to do?"

"I think so."

The light of the candle danced on James' tense face. Morgan maintained eye contact.

"Then remove all your clothes, including your ring."

For the briefest moment James looked wounded, but then he raised his chin and started unbuckling his belt. He left his shoes, socks, pants, jacket, sash, tie, holster, dress shirt, undershirt, and underwear on the floor. On the table he placed his gold, garnet ring and his Glock.

Morgan looked at his body. She knew he was embarrassed, but as a rule she had to inspect every visible inch of him. She took in the muscles on his arms and stomach, his smooth buttocks and loins, and felt a tickling heat spread through her. She attempted a smile.

"As you can imagine, this is usually much easier when both partners are of the same sex."

James nodded but did not seem to enjoy the humor of her comment. Morgan breathed deeply again.

"It's my turn. Try not to be ashamed if you experience arousal. It's natural and I will not be offended or think you perverse."

James folded his arms across his light-haired chest. "So sure of yourself, are you?"

Morgan stared at James and realized after a moment he was making a joke. She felt an enormous weight lift from her shoulders. With greater ease than she originally anticipated, she unfastened her robes and let them drop around her ankles. She stepped out of them and placed her wand and garnet ring on the table.

"Take in my true body, James. You are not to look away."

James did as Morgan instructed, gazing uninterrupted at Morgan's body for over a minute. Morgan kept her weight evenly distributed between her feet.

"Now please take a seat."

James sat down and Morgan sat across from him.

"We know each other's body, but now we must know each other's mind. This tends at first to be more disconcerting, but trust me when I tell you that no matter what I find, I will not judge you. Very soon you will see things in my head that would unsettle my very husband. You qualify as family, James, but you are also something more; you are my partner, and partners understand that all people, even the most rational, are electrical animals, full of rapidly rising and falling energies and feelings; we are constellations unto ourselves. I ask that after you see me you likewise withhold judgment."

Morgan watched James swallow and noticed that the stirring he exhibited upon first seeing her naked was now completely gone.

"Please follow me in taking deep breaths. You will feel me in your head, but nothing bad will happen to you. Our process is slightly different than if two magicians were bonding; they would simply use Legilimency on each other. As you cannot, I will explain what I will do. When I am finished with your mind, I will raise my wand from the table and magically reverse the flow of the connection. When you have seen everything in my head I will lower my wand. Understood?"

James smirked. "How will I know that you are showing me everything?"

Morgan did not return the smile. "After we are done in this chamber, I will have an Auror administer to me Veritaserum. It is a truth potion, so there will be no doubt as to my honesty."

James tried to wave her off. "I was kidding, Morgan, I believe. ."

"This has nothing to do with trust, James, but everything to do with protocol."

James paused for a second and lowered his head in a nod. Morgan spoke up suddenly.

"No! Do not stop looking at me! Delve into the brown of my eyes, James. That's it. In five seconds I will close my eyes, and when I open them again, you will know me in your head. Please do not stop looking at my eyes. Ready?"

"Yes."

Morgan closed her eyes and prepared the magic within her. When she opened her eyes, all color was swept from the room except for the two, blue orbs across the table. She swam for the orbs, the windows, and pushed herself through them. She swirled herself around a liquid of sound and sight. There were large bubbles of shimmering plasma, and small ones. She touched them all with her palms, feeling them release themselves into her mouth. She saw her knee scrape against a concrete surface and a pack of boys laugh at her. She heard a fire and saw a house burning. There was a sudden slap across her face and her mother was yelling sternly at her. She felt her father take her hand as she stood in line at an amusement park. She saw herself shoot a kidnapper as he let his guard down. She heard the applause from the crowd as she was presented with her FBI badge. She saw Jaime for the first time and couldn't look away. She saw the apple pie as it landed on her head; in the background, Jaime was rolling on the ground, laughing. She held Jaime's hand as they dined at their favorite restaurant. She heard her grandmother stop breathing in the hospital. She felt Jaime against her shoulder, crying, telling her about her disorder. She listened to another woman underneath her in bed, panting, as she grinded on top of her. She saw herself rising from a conference table, making her way towards herself. After all the bubbles had released themselves, Morgan turned around and swam back towards the perpendicular surface, pressing through the blue with her fingertips.

She collected her bearings. She was pleased to see that James was not breaking eye contact. He was breathing heavily. Morgan picked up her wand, placed it against her temple, and closed her eyes. She opened them after a second, and found again the blue orbs. This time, instead of pushing into them, she grabbed them and drew them towards herself. Into the brown they dropped, and Morgan made sure all the bubbles popped against him. She propelled all her energy at him, and did not pause to contemplate what he must be thinking as he felt his first infantile burst of magic, the first time he kissed a boy at school, the time he won a wizarding duel when he was only twelve, the time Confessor hugged him and held him and told him he would be his best friend, the flight and screech of his first Patronus, the weight of the awards he felt in his arms upon graduating Salem Witches Institute. She fed him her father and mother, so proud of him as he was accepted into the Auror training program. She unhesitatingly shoved up his nose the bubble of him being punched and kicked and pushed down the stairs by his first husband, and him firing the only Killing Curse he ever cast, missing the brute's head by inches. She stuffed underneath his eyes the image of his daughter, Circe, and the enormous and tragic depression he felt as he held her and watched her scamper across the room. She made sure he saw himself, pushing the attacker off himself, and afterwards embracing himself. Morgan looked around her; the bubbles were gone. She grabbed him by his hand and led him to the rippling surface.

Morgan wiped the tears from her face and she saw James continue his deep breaths. He was crying, but Morgan did not know if he knew it yet. She lowered her wand.

"James. It's over. It's okay."

James blinked and immediately rubbed his face. She could tell that he completely forgot that he was naked. Morgan sat back in her chair.

"Except for the Veritaserum, our bonding is now complete. We now know each other. As you can tell, it was a very intense, very powerful, mutual experience. What we have shared must always stay locked between us and never be revealed to anyone. How are you feeling?"

"A little different. I feel like I've known you my entire life. It's like you're an extension of me."

Morgan grinned and nodded. "Yes, we have established a connection very few humans ever share. It is recommended that we repeat the bonding every six months as long as we remain partners." Morgan stood up and stretched; she no longer registered her nudity. "You may get dressed if you wish. We will now find some Veritaserum."

James did not stand up yet. "Morgan, about what you saw. ."

Morgan held up her hand. "It's okay, James. I understand."

**IV **

James braced himself as Morgan charged at him, swinging her fists and legs. They were both wearing black, form-fitting, physical training apparel. James blocked most of her attacks, but the back of her padded hand landed soundly against the side of his head. He backed off and rubbed the spot. All around him were witches and wizards wearing similar clothes, engaged in physical combat. James crouched against the rubber surface of the floor and stretched his calves.

"Nice landing." He complimented his cousin.

Morgan did not reply but instead backpedaled on her feet, swinging her long, red pony tail from side to side.

Before the bonding with Morgan, James would have been surprised that Aurors trained their bodies so rigorously. He always assumed that waving their wands represented the peak of their physical labors.

"What's the matter?" Morgan asked. She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

James stood straight and assumed his defensive position. "I'm just impressed by the layout of the place, that's all."

"As you now know, Aurors must be prepared for any contingency. There is always the possibility that their wands will not be available to them during an attack. If so, they must employ Muggle offensive and defensive tactics."

Morgan again charged James, but he was ready for her. After deflecting her attacks, he got her off balance and pushed her on the ground. Morgan swore, bounced up, and again backpedaled, gearing up for another charge.

"You know me better than anyone now, James, and I know you better than anyone else. In a sense, you actually know me better than I know myself, and vice versa. We have to use this knowledge to our mutual advantages. Many times we cloud our own minds with emotions and presuppositions. It usually takes an outside observer to relay to us the exact nature of the facts. So tell me, to my face, and don't mince words: What would you say my greatest weakness is?"

James stilled his feet and considered for a moment; he watched in his head all of Morgan's combat engagements, both live and drilled. He was so impressed by her maneuvers that he barely realized she even had a weakness. As he mentally watched her fight, he noticed something. He spoke out matter-of-factly.

"Your greatest strength is your thinking outside the box. Your greatest weakness is your not thinking outside the _magical_ box."

Morgan stood still, in awe. "Thank you, James. I will take what you have said into consideration."

She came at James and feigned a punch while kicking him in the side. James swerved back again and looked at his cousin.

"Okay, now me."

Morgan dropped her arms. "What?"

"Tell me my greatest weakness, you goof."

Morgan smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Well, your greatest strength is your belief that you can do anything."

James attempted to goad her on. "And my greatest weakness is. . .?"

Morgan suddenly spun and landed a hard kick on James' shoulder. ". .your belief that you can do anything."

James laughed and shook his head. As he again defended himself from Morgan's assault, there was a small commotion off to the corner. A couple of Aurors approached Morgan and James. They were led by a very tall, very muscular, bald wizard with at least twelve rings dangling from his ears. He smiled and addressed Morgan.

"So, Westerling, what's this we heard you got promoted?"

James didn't need to register the cunning smile on Morgan's face; he knew this man's name was Hayes, and according to Morgan's memory, he was a fierce but jovial man who enjoyed teasing his colleagues.

"Hayes, this is my cousin, James McBride. James, this is Lieutenant Hayes."

James shook his powerful hand. Hayes grinned and winked his eye.

"This guy needs no introduction. Let's see, you help free a pack of unicorns, you destroy the Fifth Wand, and then you take out a Great Wyrm. I'm surprised Glover didn't appoint you as a director."

James brushed off his aggressive compliment as best he could. "All in a day's work."

Some of the Aurors laughed, but Hayes did not and continued staring at James. "So how are you making out down here in the pit? Are you going easy on your cousin?"

Morgan stepped forward and stood next to James. "Actually, Hayes, we're just about finished."

"Come on, Captain, let me have a quick, couple rounds with him. We're practicing Muggle combat techniques, aren't we? Who better to teach us than a Muggle?"

There was a clatter of assent from the surrounding Aurors. James laughed to himself and began to stretch his arms. Morgan stood close to him.

"James, you don't have to do this."

James looked at Morgan with great humor in his mouth. "It's okay, Morgan, you've already shown me everything I need to know."

Morgan sighed and backed into the circle that was quickly forming around the two contestants. From what James could make out in Morgan's memory, Hayes did not pull punches or hesitate during sparring; he came out swinging, and more often than not his bouts were over within seconds. James could plan to trade blows with him and then take a fall, thereby earning his respect and prevent any soreness, but his pride wouldn't allow it. Now that he considered his pride, he was amazed Morgan didn't pick it as his greatest weakness.

The two men nodded to each other, someone simulated a bell sound, and Hayes charged forward, sweeping his fists out in front like a scythe. James dodged to the side and snapped his leg upward in a vicious kick. His blow landed against Hayes' head, and the giant toppled to the ground. There was an immense roar of shock and disbelief, and after a second the surrounding witches and wizards crowded around James to pat him and slap him on the back. Through the flurry of arms and faces, James saw Morgan off by herself, her convulsing forehead in her hand, laughing hysterically.

**V**

Morgan led James back to her office and closed the door behind them. She sat down and went through some of her scrolls. She heard James sit across from her.

"So you had a pretty interesting day, I'd say." She commented without looking up from her papers.

"I thought the cafeteria was nicer than you remembered."

Morgan smirked. "You are here on a good day. Usually the elves serve some kind of hideous black pudding."

"I know."

Morgan stopped reading the scroll and sighed. "It's going to take some getting used to, our bonding."

The door to the office opened, and a red, paper airplane floated in and landed on Morgan's desk. She quickly read it and looked up at James. He was coming around to her seat to get a glimpse.

"What is it?"

"We have an assignment, believe it or not. There's been a kidnapping, right here in Virginia, involving a wizard, his Muggle wife, and their infant daughter." Morgan tapped the paper with her wand, and an image of a man with a short goatee beard appeared above the page. "According to the memo his name is Winston Froad, a maintenance wizard at a doxy repellant plant. His wife notified Law Enforcement an hour ago claiming he kidnapped their kid and Disapparated out of state."

James grabbed his coat from the rack by the door. "Do we have any psych specs on him?"

"No. Our best bet is to take a Portkey to the town and see what we can get out of the wife. If she lets me, I can use Legilimency on her and determine the most likely places Froad will hide out, and then we can Apparate to each of them."

James nodded. "Sounds great."

Morgan chuckled as she stood up. "You know, if you heard what I just said this morning, you wouldn't know half of what I meant."

James opened the door wide for his cousin. "I know. I'm going to miss your exquisite explanations."

Morgan and James walked up to the door and knocked. It was a cold, gray day and James' coat and Morgan's travelling cloak whipped up in the chilly breeze. Morgan clasped her wand within her robes, allowing its magic to warm her fingers. She looked at the brown yard and remembered James as a boy jumping into a pile of earthy, crisp leaves. She gave her head a small shake as the door opened to them.

A young woman stared out at them suspiciously. In her arms a baby was crying. Morgan cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Froad? We're here from Law Enforcement. This is Agent McBride, and I'm Captain Westerling."

The woman backed away. "He. .he returned. He dropped off Jesse and then left. He. ." Mrs. Froad looked down and swallowed unpleasantly. "He said he'd be back to send us all to blazes."

Morgan looked at James quickly. "Your piece; give it to me, now, so I can adjust it."

James handed his cousin his Glock and Morgan began enchanting it.

"Ma'am, stay inside while we search the perimeter." James directed.

The woman did not appear to hear him. She was staring out past the yard. She spun around and ran back through the house. The baby was screaming.

Morgan looked at James and saw a red bolt hit him in the back. He started to fall to the steps, but Morgan did not watch his descent. She felt both the wand and the gun in her hands as she faced back towards the yard. By the street, a man with a short goatee and crazed, bulging eyes was pointing a wand at her. In his other hand was a large, wooden staff with a red skull mounted to the top.

The instincts James honed during his Bureau training sprang to life within Morgan. She let her swarthy wand fall and went to a knee. The man reared back, but before he could cast another Stunning Jinx, Morgan aimed her pistol and fired three shots. Three red balls burst in front of the man, and he collapsed to the street unconscious. Morgan stood up and looked at her Glock and then the wand, which had landed in a spider web on a hedge. She frantically put her gun down and plucked the wand from the web; it was ice-cold. Morgan stomped her foot and swore. After stowing the wand away, she bent down and tended to James manually. She knew the wand was 'offended' and would not let her magically revitalize him. She entered the house and looked around.

"Mrs. Froad? It's clear! You and your child are safe now! I'm going to grab a glass of water!"

Morgan found the kitchen, grabbed a glass on the counter, and filled it with tap water. She ran out the front door with it and threw it in James' upturned face. He moved faintly.

"Come on, cuz, don't do this to me!"

James grunted and Morgan felt some of her tension leave her. She plucked the wand from her robes and flicked it at Froad, who was still lying by the street. Nothing happened. She flicked it again, and this time there was a small blue flash, but nothing else occurred. Morgan bared her teeth and furrowed her fiery brows.

"_Incarcerous_!" She shouted. The iron stocks shot forth from her wand and bound Froad tightly. Morgan allowed the elation to permeate her; she had to blabber her spell like a schoolgirl, but at least her wand was restoring its confidence in her. She walked over to Froad and examined the staff. This time she said the Vanishing charm in her head, waved her wand, and the staff disappeared. She breathed deeply with relief as she heard James walk up behind her.

"Thanks for the water."

"Did you get your piece?"

Morgan heard the front door of the house blow open. She turned around and saw Mrs. Froad on the steps with a shotgun. Morgan raised her wand and James aimed his Glock. Mrs. Froad looked at them wildly.

"Is he dead?"

Morgan kept her voice level. "Mrs. Froad, please put down the gun."

Mrs. Froad placed the shotgun on the steps, sat down, and let her head fall beneath her shoulders. James went over to her while Morgan picked up Froad's bumpy wand. She remembered how James felt when he first saw her wand; the whole enterprise of magic seemed like a joke to him. How could such a normal-looking stick cause so many events to unfold? Morgan cleared her head and walked back to James and Mrs. Froad. James, after comforting the woman, looked up at her. He appeared to take seriously Morgan's grave countenance.

"I'll say it again: Our bonding will require some getting used to."

**VI**

James sat across from Morgan. He began to speak.

"It was one night last spring. Heather and I were in the office, working late. We knew each other for a couple months. We were friendly and all that, and maybe in the back of our heads we knew how we felt physically for each other. Jaime was going through a lot, and my boss was coming down on us, and everything just seemed so _bad_. Just for one night I wanted everything to be good. She leaned over my desk and took my hand as we were getting ready to leave. I could have said no, I know I should have said no, but we both needed a release, and the opportunity was there. We drove back to her place, and I can't lie to you, Morgan; it was glorious. When it was over, I felt like someone drove me through paradise right off a cliff. I never felt so guilty, so ashamed in my life. I still feel terrible about it. Heather and I spoke once about it afterwards, and then she was transferred to another office. I know it means nothing to say it, but I don't plan on ever letting something like that happen again. You know Jaime. You know if I told her it would break her heart. She's the best thing to ever come through my life, and even if I have to be shackled to a lie for the rest of my life, I don't ever want her to know."

James folded his shaking hands on his lap. He understood that Morgan already knew all this, but he had to say it, if not for her, then for himself.

"Do you feel better now?" Morgan asked gently.

James nodded. "Yea, a little bit."

"We both over the next couple of days will experience an upsurge of emotions. With all the new memories in our heads, it can't be helped. Undoubtedly we will have very poignant dreams, possibly even nightmares. I brewed for us a dreamless sleep potion in case we need it." Morgan gave to James a large bottle of purple potion. "Drink a pint a night if you need to. If you run out, I can make more." Morgan put her scrolls in order and stood up. James stood as well. He looked at Morgan intently.

"Thanks for listening, Morgan."

Morgan smiled. "James, you are my family, my partner, and my friend. Always seek me out if you need to talk. Now let's go find a free fireplace and get home."

Morgan waved her wand, magically snuffing out the lamps, and then departed the office with her cousin.


End file.
